BFDI Is Back
BFDI Is Back is a short animation announcing the release date of BFDIA 6. It was released on July 23, 2016. The animation can be watched here. Plot The video starts off with Firey holding a container with goggles in them, exclaiming that it feels good to be back. As Firey questions Coiny if he's nervous, it cuts to Coiny on a catapult on a couch as a launching pad. Coiny denies it, and he wanted to to it in the first place. Coiny wants to know when "it" is coming out, but Firey thinks it isn't important. Coiny reveals that it's a slug and Firey corrects him saying that it's THE Slug. The date that the slug is supposed to come out is inside of a book, which is on top of a large tree which is nearby. Firey was going to climb the tree to get the book, but Coiny blocks his way saying he's going to slingshot. As Coiny gets back into the couch, he asks Firey for the goggles. Coiny exclaims that the book is on top of the large tree, and that he's ready. Needle joins in and questions what he's ready for. Coiny says he's going to die, but Firey begs to differ. Needle says she'll watch and allows Firey to call her Needy. Firey then says that Coiny might die and launches the slingshot. He misses the top of the tree. Coiny comes back saying that it didn't work, but he managed to get the book. Firey looks in there and it confirms that the episode will be releasing on the "First of September". Firey questions if it is a joke or not. Coiny says no, and wants a high five. Firey "accidentally" slaps Coiny instead and asks if he's alright. Coiny says he is. Firey counts up the months on how far the date is from now. Coiny says that there's so much barbed wire on the things he does, but he's happy to be back. Off-screen, Flower asks if Ice Cube thinks she looks beautiful, which Ice Cube replies with "no", and she gets kicked. As Ice Cube flies in the air, Ice Cube lands where Coiny is sitting and hits him, which sends him launching off-screen. At the end of the video, there is a screenshot from jacknjellify's twitter saying on Wikia, they're having a "Battle of Fictional Foods" contest, and for Round 1, Yoylecake competes with the chocolate cake from the Portal series. A tweet from Legotd61 says that the Yoylecake beat the Portal cake, and there's a screenshot showing that the Yoylecake went to round 2. Trivia * Interestingly, Needle did not mind being called Needy in this short. Some fans speculate this episode to be a prequel (more proof below) of the first episode, an alternative dimension, or a possible "reboot" of the show. This was disproven by Michael, however. * The ending scene between Flower and Ice Cube are talking off-screen is a reference to the first few scenes in Take the Plunge: Part 1, the lines and the outcome of it are completely recycled from the episode. * On the TWOW official Discord chat, Michael Huang has stated that this animation has some continuity errors, so some of the things contrary to what normally happens in the past episodes (examples being Needle allowing Firey to call her "Needy", while she has an aggression towards anyone who calls her that in BFDI, and Firey accidentally slapping Coiny and apologizing) might not be canon. * This video contains a new animation style. Some believe that this will be the new animation style for the series. * This video confirms that the BFDI cast lives on Goiky, because if you look on top of the page in the book, it says "Creatures of GOIKY". Gallery Firey holding goggles.jpeg That moment when you realize BFDI back.jpeg Fiery smiling.jpeg The 3 next to the slingshot.jpeg guessyougotabook.png Release date.jpeg|SEPTEMBER 1 2016 8AM PDT Coiny launched .jpeg BFDI Is Back.jpeg Captureaererqear.PNG Capturedfssdf.PNG|It's in the book. Weird_ice_cubedsfsdf.PNG|IT'S NOT Theneedlefrombfdisback.png Category:BFDIA 6 Category:Non-episode videos Category:Battle for Dream Island Again